


Neon Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), But so is Sheith, But then klance, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Not Ashamed, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kallura is very pure, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oh My God, Pidgance is pure tho, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rating: PG13, Rebel AU, Rebels, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, its okay i guess, keith loves shiro, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Voltron Group is a group of rebellious teens who are against the government. They will do anything to save the poor and homeless.Well, that will have to change.As known as the Galra, they will find their way of giving the government Voltron and get beheaded. Now that's a problem. More problems, Voltron have to do what the Galra tell them to do or else you know the consequences.Although that is a huge problem, the members of Voltron have problems on their own. Mostly love problems.oraka the Rebels AU fic no one asked for





	Neon Lights

The moon was shining as it could and the people were walking down the street. Cars honked while the wind was blowing.

Everything was fine. Well, not so much.

"Guys! We're going to get caught!" Hunk whimpered as he watched his members were grabbing each one a bat. "Who cares?" Lance hollered, "We are totally going to do what we want and no one will catch us, big guy!" He hit the car with the bat. 

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Allura and Shiro grabbed some spray paint and sprayed it all around the car. Keith and Pidge started to take off the wheels of the car. "Hunk!" Keith said, "A little help over here?" Hunk sighed. "Why did I agree to join this group?" he muttered as he went to take off the wheels.

Lance grabbed his phone and tapped on the Instagram app. He then pressed the camera and pressed the live button. "Hey there sweethearts," Lance purred at the camera, "It's me, Blue here. Ha! Right now, me and my beautiful friends are causing up trouble, you know, like always!" 

 Keith glared at Lance. "Why are you recording?" he asked in a way that was not nice. Lance ignored him. "Anyways," he continued, "Me and my friends are right now vandalizing a car! It's so fucking fun!" Pidge grabbed a wheel and threw it across the road. Lance's eyes widened. He grinned. "Wow, baby," he stated, "You're strong." Pidge rolled her eyes and smiled. Keith looked up at Shiro, who was above him, spray painting the car.

"Do you need help?" Keith asked shyly. Shiro looked down at Keith. He gave him a soft smile. "No thanks," he responded, "But thanks for the offer." Keith blushed a little and looked away, being silent like always.

Allura grabbed a huge rock from the ground and aimed it at the car. "Move out the way!" she ordered, "I don't want anyone getting hurt!" She threw the rock and it shattered the glass that was in the front of the car. 

A man came out of the bank near them and saw the car. "Hey! My car!" the man yelled furiously. The rebels looked up to see who it was. "Run!" Hunk screamed and he started to run. The others followed Hunk, making them also to run.

The young rebels ran past roads and houses. The sky was watching them. Once they found an alley to hide, they sat down on the ground, trying to rest. Lance laughed and looked at the camera. "Did ya see that?" he bragged, "That guy's car is totally going to not work! That's all for this live! Don't worry, I'll post more tomorrow. Buenas noches, my beautiful people." Lance ended the live and turned off his phone. 

"Wow," Pidge said, "We were so close to getting caught...again." Allura nodded and took off her neon pink jacket. "I hope that guy doesn't call the police," Shiro admitted, "If they do-" 

"They won't," Allura interrupted, "We wear masks for a reason." Keith nodded and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. "Damn," Lance said, "I'm hungry. Who's up for some Chinese food?" Keith rolled his purple eyes. "You just ate an hour ago," he pointed out. Lance glared at him. "I never asked for opinions," he answered, "So shut up." Keith just stared at Lance, looking like he was using his eyes as lasers. 

Pidge stood up. "We should get some food," she agreed, "Chinese food is a great meal to eat." Allura looked at Lance and Pidge then sighed. "Fine," she approved, "Lance, Pidge, and Keith...go get some Chinese food." Keith's eyes widened. "Wait, why me?" he asked. "Don't question her," Shiro warned Keith, "Just listen to her." Keith stared at Shiro and then stood up. "Let's go," he muttered and walked past Pidge and Lance.

Lance held Pidge's hand and hugged her close. He kept staring at Keith though. "You okay?" Pidge asked, "You look a bit stressed." Lance smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine sweetheart," he answered, "Don't worry about it." He kissed Pidge's forehead.

Pidge winced and smiled. 


End file.
